Falling In
by Meron A. Cullen
Summary: What happens when Renesmee falls in love with Alec and he doesn't like her back? What happens when Bella and Edward adopt another daughter who Alec falls in love with? What happens when it's all Falling In.


Today we were going to see the guy Nessie loved. She said we were going there because he won't admit he loves her. I wonder what he looks like. He's a vampire so he would look gorgeous. "Nessie do I have to go to meet the Italian jerk" I said. "Yes you do, now he has to say he loves me sis" she said. My sister always got what she wants. She was a hybrid. I was a hybrid. She has one power. I'm a witch with a million. She's weak, I'm strong. She is easily offended. I am not. She does not speak her mind. I do. I was adopted by Edward and Bella. I call them mom and dad. My sister Renesmee (Nessie) was so spoiled. Of course she tried wearing make up to look prettier than me. When Alice dresses us up she doesn't put make up on me saying I had to be the most beautiful person on earth. Even Rosalie admitted it. Sometimes when I go out to a party, I swear I see Emmett staring. Why would he be doing that? He's married for goodness sake! I walked down stair in a tight leather jacket, tight red shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and shoes that went to my calf with bows on the side. I had some cloths packed in a bag. If I was staying there. I am staying there with cloths. Everyone was out of the house and walking towards the car. We have to take a plane because _Nessie_ did not want to swim. I got in the car and stared out the window till we got to the airport. When we got on the plane, I started to stare out the window again. Finally, in the morning we all got out of the car. I tied a red bow around my head and let my long black hair go down to my waist. I had a smile planted on my face. I didn't have a cruel face like my family. I tend to see the good side to things than the bad side. It makes life easier. We made it to the Volturi castle and went in. We passed a receptionist who was human. We reached two big doors. I skipped in front of them but Edward pushed me back. Carlisle went and opened the door. We all walked in a small circle. They kept me in the middle. I was trying to see over Edwards shoulder. Why did he have to be so tall? My eyes were wide with curiosity. He finally stepped to the side a little so I could see everything. It was beautiful. I did not like modern house fashion. Old fashion is the new Fashion. It reminded me of my room. There were three thrones. They looked so professional. I needed to get one of those. I heard Edward chuckle. Why else would he chuckle he is reading my mind. "Edward my I ask?" Aro said holding out a hand. Edward put his hand on Aro's. "Extraordinary, I never met a witch"- I cut him of. "I don't really like the term witch. I would rather you say wizard" I said kindly. I heard a few gasps as I stepped out of the shadows. "I would have never known such beauty exists even in a vampire," Aro said. "Aro, we didn't come for that we came for Renesmee and Alec," Carlisle said. "Can't you people see I do not love her? Can't you see how spoiled she is?" He said. Well that makes two of us I thought. "Meron your sister is not spoiled. She just gets what she wants because we love her," Edward said. I sighed and put up my shield. I finally looked at Alec and he was beautiful. Even for a vampire. He had red eyes. Full lips. Perfect features down to the last strand of hair. I locked my eyed onto his. He stared back while my family were talking to him. He broke our gaze and looked at Renesmee. "I. Do. Not. Love. You." Alec said. "Fine but were staying here because we spent money on the flight" Nessie said. Aro took one last look at me and nodded. I sighed, spoiled little sis has done it again. At least the good part is Italian designer cloths. "Demetri, Felix, take them to there rooms. Meron I would like you to stay in here" he said. My family left and everyone was staring at me. "Your not like your family are you" Aro said. I shook my head no smiling. "I tend to see the good side to things" I told him. He nodded his head and got up from his throne. He held out his hand. I took it. "This is amazing! A pure wit-wizard in our castle and quite eager to learn about us" Aro said in joy. I was eager to learn about them. "Santiago go fetch some of the spell books from the library" Aro said. "You guys have spell book here? All I have is one spell book with burnt pages and notes I took" I said. "Well feel free and test your magic here. You can study it and I will have one of my own allow you to test it on them" Aro said. I nodded my head as fast as I could. He chuckled. Santiago came back with a giant stack of books. I ran over to him and grabbed the books quickly. "Thank you" I said quickly and set the books down. I started reading and reading till the throne room was empty. Well except Alec was there reading one of my favorite books. "Do you like the book so far?" I asked. "Shh, I'm on the last page" Alec said waving a hand at me. He finally looked up from the book. "Do you remember the song Sunny and Klaus danced to?" I asked. He nodded and stood up. My hand was in his and we stepped our feet, span around, and snapped our fingers. We were laughing on that part. Alec held out his hand I took it. He put his hand on my waist and span me around. I started to get dizzy and he spun me right into his chest. I tried to let go put his arms were iron around me. "Hey!" I protested while pouting. He chuckled and let go. He rested his forehead on mine. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel human" he said chuckling with me. We sat down and talked more about each other. He told me his full name Alexander Angelo Gravina. He was so nice. To nice for Renesmee. I found myself falling for him. What!? I'm falling for him? No this can't be right. It doesn't matter Renesmee isn't here. What am I doing!? I looked into Alec's eyes and they were staring deeply into mine. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine. I heard a gasp. I saw Renesmee looking wide eyed. She saw books everywhere and us dirty and our hair messed up. I think she thought we did it. I looked at Alec is. "Do you know what she's thinking about" Alec whispered in my hear. Me and Alec looked at each other and started cracking up. I stood up still holding my stomach from laughing. "Renesmee why would you even think that" I said between laughs. "Your hands are dirty" she said. "The books we were reading were dusty" I said. "Why is his handprint on your waist" she said. "Do you know my favorite book? Well we did that silly dance Sunny and Klaus did" I said. "I came here to make him say he loves me and you grab his head and kiss him" she snarled getting angry. "She didn't kiss me I kissed her" Alec said. "Your supposed to love me Alec. Why can't you love me?" she asked in sweet childish voice. "Did I ever kiss you? No. Did I ever say I even like you? No. Did I even want to train you? Hell no. I would rather die than be with anyone but Meron." Alec said. "How could do this to your own sister. I thought you didn't even want to come" Nessie yelled. "It's OK Nessie we can just be friends" I said. "No, I don't want to be friends. I like you too much" Alec said to me with pleading eyes. "We just met lets start easy and friends" I said. "Yes please just stay friends. He might just find someone better" Nessie said with a wink. Alec sighed like he was annoyed. "Why don't we go bff" I said to Alec. We linked arms. "I would love to bff" he said back. We walked out of the throne room and started laughing. Dad came through the hallway giving me a angry look. "Hey dad" I said. "Why did you do this to Renesmee" he asked me. "Do what, make a new friend?" I asked. "You kissed him" he said. "He kissed me" I said. "You love him" he said. "I like him" I said. "You hate your sister" "I love my sister" "You. Are. A. Witch" he said. I growled and lunged but Alec pulled me back. His words were soothing and calmed me down. "Well if I'm a witch. I'll stay here in Volterra. I think Aro would be happy for me to be in his guard" I said. "You cannot stay here" he said. "OK fine, I'm going to go out and see Volterra. Want to come Alec?" I asked. "Sure, why not. What's he worst that can happen" he said smiling down at me. "It's actually funny you said that" I said smirking evilly. "Ha, ha, very funny. I am not scared" he said. We walked past my dad. We got to the back of the castle and jumped out of the hole. Once were outside I lunged at him. My lips were at his neck. "Scared now?" I asked. "No because I can do It too" he said. He pushed me off of him and he put his mouth to my neck. His teeth scraped my skin. "I don't want to be friends" he said. He dragged me to a alley with no one around. "Why do you have to be so tempting?" Alec said. I gave him a confused look. Did he really just say I was tempting. Is he going insane. Did he mean it in a sexual way or a thirsty way. "You're the one that's tempting. Your body and everything" he said. I gave him another confused expression. "We can't be together" he said. I started getting even more confused. He leaned in fast and kissed me. He was going so fast. His hands were on my waist going down to my thigh. My hands were going through his hair. His lips went down to my neck and he licked it gently. He started kissing it. Then that turned into sucking. I small moan escaped my lips. Alec went back up to my lips. He kissed them for a long time and I was kissing back with even more passion. It started to slow down and Alec was cupping my face and my hands were on arms. I didn't even notice that we were against a wall. "We can't be together because of Jane. She would not only rip your head of but mine too" he said. "What was all this" I asked still shaken up.


End file.
